Wiki FAQ
Here you can find answers to most common questions and hints helpful for using this Wiki. If you don't see a solution to your problem here, feel free to ask in the comments. General 'What is this Wiki for?' :This Wiki is used as a database of characters, events, places and other things related to Neo-Gotei 13 Role-Play threads in Spammage section of Bleach Asylum. 'Why can't I edit some pages?' :Wikia can be edited by everyone, even non-registered passer-by. That's why it's wise to protect important pages from being changed by unauthorized people. Protection is sometimes used also for complex pages where inexperienced contributor could easily make a mess in the code. Protected pages can be edited only by admins. 'Who can be an admin of this Wiki?' :Admin status is given to Soul King and Captain Commander because they are the most important people in the RP. Sometimes it's given also to the most active and the most knowledgeable contributors of the Wiki (no matter what rank they are). A list of current admins can be found here. 'How to navigate on this Wiki?' :On top of every page, next to the logo, there is a Wiki Navigation bar. On the Wiki is a default section of every Wikia. Then there are: *''Rules & FAQ'' **''Rules'' - general rules about the RP; **''Role-Play FAQ'' - RP help; **''Wiki FAQ - help for using this Wikia; *''Neo-Gotei 13'' **''Members & Ranks'' **''Shinigami Academy'' **''Organizations'' ***''Culinary Center'' ***''Health & Sanitation Service'' ***''Secret Mobile Corps'' ***''Seireitei Communications'' ***''Shinigami Research & Development Institute'' **''Thread Summaries'' **''Zans'' - Zanpakutō database **''Art & Fiction'' 'Why some dates are different on the Wiki and on the forum?' :The time stamps on the forum depend on your time zone settings. All dates on this Wiki are in GMT. Character profile 'What should be included in my character profile page?' :Usually character profile pages consist of 10 parts: character data table, short introduction, Appearance, Personality, Relationships, History, Powers & Abilities, Zanpakutō, Trivia and Quotes (last 8 should be formatted as Heading 2 to keep right structure). *'character data table' - a table with all the most important info about your character such as name, division, race or Zanpakutō name; more about the table here; *'short introduction' - the first paragraph including full name and/or nicknames, usually also division number and rank; *'Appearance' - how your character looks like; *'Personality' - your character's personality; *'Relationships' - the relations between your character and other members of Neo-Gotei - partners, family, enemies etc. *'History' - the backstory of your character and their current career; *'Powers & Abilities' - abilities not related to your character's Zanpakutō; *'Zanpakutō' - your character's Zanpakutō description in regular, shikai and bankai form, not yet achieved parts can be left empty; *'Quotes' - the best quotes of your character posted in the threads; *'Trivia' - interesting facts related to your character. 'How to add and use character data table?' :When you create your page / go to your page and click Edit, you'll see the Wikia editor. In the sidebar on the right there is a section called Templates. There you should see 4 green puzzles, first of them, on the left, is the Character data table. When you click it, a box will pop up which will let you to specify all the info. Things to remember: *place your character data table on the beginning of the page, above the text; *all fields must have something in them in order to make the table display properly (in most cases spaces are accepted); *to add a picture, upload the file to Wiki, then copy it's title (together with the extension) and paste it in the field adding File: in front of it e.g. File:Picture.jpg *first appearance (first thread you joined) should be filled in S'''0 '''R'0'' format; *the fields accept some Wikitext like italics or links. :If you want to know more about Templates and how to use them, check Help:Templates. '''What are Categories? What Categories should I add to my character page? :To get to know more about Categories, see Help:Categories. They don't work quite like tags, so please don't add every related word you come up with. If you don't want to add Categories to your page, just leave them empty and one of the admins will do it for you when adding you to Members table. :The Categories on character pages include Character profiles, race, division and Captain / Vice-Captain if they reached one of those ranks. Summaries 'How to add new summary?' :You have to create a new page titled '''S'0 'R'0'' (replace 0 with the right numbers). That can be done either by clicking "Create a new page" or the red link on latest summary. :Unfortunately, current summary structure can't be used as a Template because of the type of code it has in it, so you have to copy the code from previous summary. Make sure to change the editor to Source mode before pasting the code. Things you have to update for new summary are: thread link, thread title, summary in bullet points, new members (if there are any), division changes (if there were any), duration dates and previous/next thread numbers in navigation. To see in what format you should put the info, look at previous summaries. :The character POV summaries are added in the tabview feature. Normally admins add the summaries but if they are all inactive for a longer time (like a month), you can do it yourself. To get to know how to use tabview, read . :Don't forget to add the new summary page to thread summaries list. Use the same format as previous titles. Remember about on the end of the line. __NOEDITSECTION__